1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a sensor system, a power feeding apparatus, and a synchronization method in the sensor system.
2. Related Art
As a technique for evaluating object motion such as a golf swing, an image taken by a camera has limited analysis information. In that regard, it is proposed to dispose a plurality of sensors such as acceleration sensors and gyro sensors on a golf club to perform swing analysis, as disclosed in JP-A-2008-73210 for example.
When analyzing object motion, a plurality of sensors are attached to an object. In JP-A-2008-73210, a gyro sensor and an acceleration sensor are attached to a shaft portion of a golf club, and a gyro sensor and an acceleration sensor are also attached to a head portion.
For analyzing object motion based on outputs from the plurality of sensors attached to the object in this manner, the outputs from the plurality of sensors need to be time synchronized. This is because information at the same time or at the same position of the object needs to be acquired from the plurality of sensors. In doing so, when, for example, a synchronizing signal is time-sequentially transmitted from a host terminal to the plurality of sensors, the outputs from the plurality of sensors cannot be time synchronized precisely because the timing of receiving the synchronizing signal varies among the plurality of sensors.